


Somewhere Safe outtake

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: so this has been playing around in my head for about a week, it picks up at chapter 27 of Somewhere Safe which can be found herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14295912/chapters/32979885just keep in mind, this is not what happened in the story





	Somewhere Safe outtake

_"Just let me make it right...."Jorge says desperate._

_"You can't make it right!"_

_That is like a slap in the Majorcan's face, like a ice cold bucket of water is being emptied over him and he gapes at Dani, older grabbing a shirt and putting it on before grabbing his keys._

_"I'm going for a jog, I'll make sure to be gone long enough."_

_"For what?"_

_"For you to pack your things and leave, we're done."_

_"No, Dani, please..."_

_In a last attempt to stop him, Jorge surges forward and grabs Dani's arm, whirling him around and the older feels the wall at his back and in a reaction Dani lashes out and slaps him in the face, Jorge's head turning sideways with the force._

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Slowly Jorge turns his face towards Dani again, fire in his eyes and smirk around his lips and Dani gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach, having seen that look only a handful of times and never before directed at him.

"Let me go." Dani says.

But Jorge doesn't, pushes him more against the wall and steps into his personal space, even tho Jorge is just slightly taller, he seems to be looming over Dani, eyes moving lower and over Dani's body before they move up again. Suddenly Jorge surges forward and crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss, Dani being caught off guard and feeling Jorge's free hand slipping underneath his shirt, fingertips digging in the skin. Dani struggles, his free hand trying to grab Jorge's under his shirt but he can't get a grip on it while Jorge bites his lower lip, having him gasp and the Majorcan takes advantage by slipping his tongue inside and Dani can't help the small moan slipping out. Jorge smiles into the kiss and breaks it, resting his forehead against Dani's.

"If you really want to break this off, then at least let me enjoy this one more time."Jorge whispers and cups Dani through his jeans.

"I can't...."Dani says softly but Jorge kisses him again roughly, grabbing his shirt and practically ripping it off of Dani to throw away before he starts with his jeans, Dani knows he should stop him, should push him away but he can't, he's been addicted to those fingers, those lips and that tongue for too long. Groaning when he feels Jorge squirming his way into his joggers and boxers, his fingers curl around his cock, thumb flicking over the tip and his knees buckle.

Dropping to his knees, Jorge grips Dani's hips before he shoves his joggers and boxers down, not wasting any time to wrap his lips around an already half hard cock and he starts sucking hard, using teeth more then lips while he opens his own jeans and pushes them down far enough to get his aching cock out, already painfully hard and dripping pre-cum. While sucking Dani he revels in the moans and whimpers he is luring from those beautiful lips.  
Releasing his cock in favour of grabbing Dani's hip with one hand, his other slips between Dani's ass cheeks, knowing this will hurt the other but also knowing Dani loves it rough, he pushes a finger inside. Dani's cry pierces his ears, quickly bending his finger and finding his prostate having him howl. Eyes looking up through eyelashes, Jorge watches Dani's chest heave, sheen of sweat covering it already when he pushes in a second finger, Dani squirming with the pain and Jorge sucks harder, rubbing his prostate and dragging his finger over it until Dani relaxes. Releasing his cock, Jorge moves up, gripping Dani's hips tightly end lifting him up against the wall, taking a short break, the two look at each other, Dani being pushed up and Jorge's cock falls between his ass cheeks having his breath hitch.

Swivelling his hips, Dani is pushed up a little more while he grabs his cock and slips the tip inside before he grabs Dani's hips again and pushes them out, slamming inside the other and both groan.

"Fuck, I'm going to miss this so much..."

"Don't, just don't..."

Jorge closes his eyes and pulls back out almost all the way before slamming back inside again, setting a brutal pace and shoving Dani up against the wall with every thrust inside him. Feeling Dani's fingernails digging in his skin while he leans in and crashes their lips together again, kiss rough and both fighting to dominate it. Jorge hooks his arms underneath Dani's legs and plants his hands against the wall almost folding the other up but he slams inside so much deeper like this, both moan, Dani's ending with a cry that is so piercing Jorge falters and stills.

"No, don't stop!" Dani says and frantically claws at Jorge's back,"please, you know I like it rough like that...so fucking good."

Jorge keeps pounding into the other, feeling Dani moving with him now, trying to urge him on to be even more rougher before one of Jorge's hands moves into Dani's hair and tugs hard, exposing his neck and Jorge leans in to lick and bite, slamming inside harder and feeling Dani jerk in his arms before he cums violently between them. Sagging in his arms, Jorge keeps the pace brutal up while he chases his own, jerking into Dani when it comes and burying his face in Dani's neck.

On wobbly legs, Jorge carries him to the couch and he falls on it on his back, Dani on top of him and when he comes too, he slides off of the Majorcan, both groaning when he slips out.

"That was fucking amazing." Jorge says.

"Our sex was always amazing."Dani says.

"Are you sure you want to give that up?"

Dani snorts, sitting up and grabbing a tissue to clean himself up.

"It will never be this mind blowing with Maverick."

Dani sighs and drops the tissue, looking at Jorge who looks very smug with himself.

"I meant when I said you can't fix this or make it right with sex,"Dani says and walks to the hallway to put his joggers and shirt back on before he looks at Jorge,"and I meant what I said before...this...when I come back, I want you gone."


End file.
